


The Forever Purge

by slated289



Category: The Purge (Movies), The Purge (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slated289/pseuds/slated289
Summary: Following the presidential elections of 2040 and abolition of the Purge, a Mexican couple find themselves on the run from a drug cartel. There, they will have to cross the Mexico-US border and will deal with a family who decides to unlawfully continue their own Purge.





	The Forever Purge

_**2041...** _

_**It has been one year ever since the final purge in 2040. Recently elected President Charlie Roan had kept her promise in eliminating the national Purge holiday in around fifty states. Minister Edwidge Owens and several high-ranking New Founding Fathers of America were found guilty of their crimes and were sentenced to life imprisonment for false imprisonment, murder, kidnapping, and attempted assassination of the President.** _

_**Supporters of the NFFA have staged violent uprisings in response to the end of the Purge nights. They were met with police brutality and were quickly stopped before everything became utter chaos.** _

_**However, one family of NFFA supporters would unlawfully continue their own crimes.** _

_**They would call it...** _

_**THE FOREVER PURGE** _

* * *

The smell of heavy nicotine filled the air in the streets of Juarez, Mexico. Three Mexican couples sat around a dinner table talking about their day. With enough food and wine on the table, they could eat like kings.

"Silence is never an option." A professor said in Spanish. "That's what I tell my students that all the time. Right now, we're living in an area with high crime rates and enough blood to fill the Rio Grande."

"My father said that if the police ever told you anything, remain mute." Another man said. "Besides, what did you do Adela?"

Adela, who sat next to the professor, took a sip of her drink.

"I told the police what I saw. Next thing I know many men and women were on the ground."

Pounding happened on the door.

"Who's that?" The professor asked.

"No idea." One of the women said. "I'll get it."

The door was kicked open. Two men walked in. One had a thick black mustache and looked in his late 30's, while the other looked younger had slick, short hair. Both of them were holding firearms.

"What the fuck?" One man said.

The men opened fire, killing four of the group.

"Come on!" The professor said to Adela.

"Get that bitch! Don't let her get away!" One of the men said.

The younger of the men ran into the room the couple went into. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He collapsed onto the floor. A thick kitchen knife was protruding from his back. The couple went out a window and into the car with the older man chasing them. As they drove off, they were met with a shower of bullets that thankfully didn't hit them.

"Motherfucker!" The older man shouted.

* * *

"Mmm yeah, that's some good shit."

At a mansion not too far from the couple's location, drug cartel leader Jefe was having his blowjob by a prostitute. A knock came on the door.

"The fuck is it?!"

"Jefe, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Bad news boss, the girl who ratted us out to the cops, Adela Santiago, got away."

"What?!"

"Manny and Cesar killed anyone they could find with her, but Adela got away with another guy. He was wearing a blue shirt and had thin glasses."

"Jesus Christ, can it get worse?"

"Oh it does. Cesar was killed by them."

"My son? You're fucking kidding me."

"Wish I was, but Manny saw their car driving away. He did get a picture of the car though."

"Bring Manny here right now!"

* * *

When it was all clear, Adela and the professor left the car.

"Why leave the car?" The professor asked.

"Juan, they'll find us before we make it to the border." Adela addressed.

"Let's just get the cops." Juan suggested.

"Because it worked so well last time."

"I still can't believe I actually killed someone. I've never been a murderer."

"It's okay Juan, it was in self-defense. We can't waste any more time."

The two then went off the road.

* * *

Jefe had Manny at gunpoint. The latter was forced to get to his knees. The remaining members of the drug cartel gathered to watch.

"I'm a patient man, maybe that's the reason why I built my empire. But I ain't patient here."

"I-I-I..."

"You want me to be impulsive?"

"No! Patient!"

"Oh, I should be patient? I lost my son out here tonight! And it was all your fault!"

"Please, give me another chance! I can-"

**BLAM!**

A large stain of blood appeared on the floor. All that was left was the lifeless body of Manny.

"Stupid prick." Jefe said.

"Some good news." A female drug cartel member said.

"What?"

"They found the car."

"Where?"

"East. Near the US border."

"They're making a run for it..." Jefe said.

"They'll never make it." One member of the drug cartel said. "Border patrol is tight!"

"Right?" Jefe threatened.

* * *

"When do we cross the border?" Juan asked.

"I looked it up on my phone and it says after dawn." Adela said.

"But what if we get caught?"

"We'll tell them what happened. They will protect us."

A shadow appeared in front of them.

"Stay back! I have a gun!" Adela shouted.

The shadow revealed himself to be a young man. He had a red hoodie along with long blue jeans.

"Whoa man, if you're going to cross the border, you'll never make it." The man said. "Patrol's caught twenty people there just yesterday. Besides, you can't shoot me with a flashlight."

"What makes you think it was a flashlight?" Juan asked.

"Well the shape, for starters. But I'm not looking for trouble, I'm trying to cross the border just like you."

"How do you know people are getting caught?" Juan asked.

"Well, I've been doing surveillance for two weeks and saw those people get caught. But I found a spot where it's open for us to cross. All that really blocks us is a vehicle barrier and border patrol. And I know their schedule."

"But if you found the sweet spot, what are you doing over here?" Adela asked.

"They've got eyes on the Mexican side of the border too. So I can't stay for long. But now's the time. You can come with me if you want."

"It's okay, we're good." Juan said.

"That's nice meeting you." The man said. "Name's Tito. Maybe I'll see you later."

Tito began walking away.

"Really? Why say that?" Adela said.

"Does it really look like he knows what he's talking about?" Juan countered.

"It seemed so. Let's just go with him? What could possibly go wrong?"

Juan shrugged.

"Fine."

Adela and Juan caught up with Tito.

"So you decided to follow me."

* * *

The three walked all day.

"So where you guys from?" Tito asked.

"Juarez." Adela said.

"Murder capital. Why are you trying to cross?"

"Does it matter?" Juan asked.

"Hey, just trying to be friendly." Tito said, acting cool.

"Sorry, it's been a long night." Adela said.

"I know just what you need." Tito said, handing a cigar.

"Oh, Juan doesn't smoke." Adela said.

"Actually, Juan does smoke." Juan corrected.

Fumes of smoke filled Juan's throat. He was sent into a coughing fit.

"You didn't even inhale man." Tito said.

"See? A total pothead." Adela said.

"That shit's strong." Juan grunted.

"True, for a pothead." Tito said.

"Hey!"

* * *

Soon, the group arrived at their intended location. All that was left was the vehicle barrier.

"See? What did I tell you?" Tito said. "No patrol, just barrier."

"I don't know, it seems too easy." Juan said.

"It's only easy because I've been doing surveillance for weeks. If you want, you can come with me to Austin."

"That's okay, we can take it from here."

"It was great seeing you." Tito said.

Their brief embrace was quickly interrupted.

"Juan..."

"Wha- Oh shit!"

Six members of Jefe's drug cartel arrived.

"You really think we'd let you bitches get away?"

The three got on their knees.

"Don't hurt her!" Juan said. "Kill me instead. I killed one of your men in the house."

"Oh don't worry, we'll kill you... After her."

One of the cartel's men walked up to Adela. Suddenly, a splat of blood appeared on the ground.

"AUGH!"

"Fuck, somebody shot his dick off!" One of the cartel's men said.

"But I didn't even hear the shot!"

Two more men were shot in the head. This sent the other three drug members into a frenzy. They fired at the direction of the shot, but nothing happened. Two more men were shot. The last cartel member fled the area.

"Five out of six. Ain't bad." A country-voice said.

The cartel member who was shot in the groin struggled to get up. The country voice man revealed himself to be a regular farmer. He placed his boot on the back of the cartel member.

"Looks like your friend got away. But that don't mean we can be buddies."

The man did a selfie with the dying cartel member.

"Y'all speak English?" The man said.

"Y-Yeah." Juan said.

"Names Raymond Colby Benson the Third. But you can just call me Colby. Border patrol's going to be here any minute now, but you can stay at my ranch. Only ten miles away."

"I don't think we should-"

"He's right." Tito said. "Border patrol's might hear those shots."

"We have to go with them Juan." Adela said.

Colby showed the group his truck.

"Trust me..." He said as he started the engine. "You're gonna love my family."

Colby drove off with the group in tow.


End file.
